


A World With The Sun

by j_gabrielle



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, fred has thoughts of morse as a girl, indulgent writing, lazy sunny days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Looking over, he tries not to let it show that his heartbeat picked up at the sight of Endeavour languid and loose on the grass, basking in the glow of the bright sunshine. And then there were his clever eyes that watch him carefully; those eyes with the brightest blue of a cloudless summer sky. It took his breath away.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World With The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad with tenses.
> 
> Like the TARDIS.
> 
> Oh well...

Endeavour drops his coat on the ground, sitting down with a groan of relief and stretching out his long legs on the grass. From where Fred was, he could see the fluttering shadows of his lashes; count the freckles on his skin. His lips were curled up in the corners, a sliver of a smile.

“Do you ever wonder?” Endeavour began, tilting his head up towards the sun. Fred took out his pipe, taking his time with loading and lighting it. When the younger man remained silent, he huffs, striking a match.

“About what?”

Endeavour sighed dreamily. Lying back down, he arches his neck, spreading his arms out wide like Davinci’s Virtruvian Man.

Idly as he inhales that first hit of tobacco Fred wondered what he would’ve looked like if Endeavour were a girl. Would she be rather birdlike as he was right now? Slender, pale even after all the time spent under the sun. Maybe she would be as Endeavour was right now; awkward, stick-like and running the chance of flying away at the next big gust of wind. Perhaps she would favour those powders like Fred’s own daughter liked to use. Those things would have hidden those beautiful freckles, so Fred hoped that she wouldn’t. Would their minds work in the same way? Brilliance unencumbered by the anatomy they had?

If Endeavour were a girl, it… Everything about this could be much simpler, slotting into the rigid structures and expectations of what being a woman meant.

Shaking away the cobwebs of his thoughts, Fred pulled his attention towards the punters on the water. It isn’t going to do anyone any bit of good with that train of thinking.

“Endeavour?” Fred muttered around the mouthpiece of his pipe. “Have you fallen asleep?”

It takes awhile, and in those bubble of moments, Fred doesn’t turn to look. Secretly afraid that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to look away.

He hears his body shifting against the grass, and lamented the fact that the boy will definitely have grass stains on his white work shirt. ‘So careless.’ He thinks, amused.

“No. Not asleep, sir.” Fred thinks he could hear the smile in Endeavour’s voice. Smiling despite himself, he looks up to the sky. “I was thinking if you’d ever wonder what the world would be like without the sun?”

“A world without the sun?” The Inspector looks back down to the water, watching a flock of geese floating by. He knows he could have just ignored the Morpheus induced query and Morse would not think anything of it. The boy was good like that, for all his never ending restlessness and inability to identify the lines of things, he was absolutely hopeless with people.

He empties his pipe on the ground next to him, stuffing it into the front pocket of his coat.

Looking over, he tries not to let it show that his heartbeat picked up at the sight of Endeavour languid and loose on the grass, basking in the glow of the bright sunshine. And then there were his clever eyes that watch him carefully; those eyes with the brightest blue of a cloudless summer sky. It took his breath away.

For a brief moment, Fred saw a vision of naked body stretched out on freshly laundered linen; the play of light on a bony shoulder, slithering over a swanlike neck and resting on sharp cheekbones meant to cut through diamonds. Kissed bitten lips swollen red parted slightly in breath, a hint of a beard rash on his jaw. Sleep mussed hair splayed across the planes of the pillowcase, like the veins of an encroaching army conquering a new land. Blue eyes open and blink slowly, consciousness reaching out to the shores of awareness. A smile drawing him in to taste, to touch…

“Sir?”

Fred is brought back to the present with a jolt. Endeavour stands above him, blocking out the sun. He shrugs on his coat, and Fred notes with a strange twinge of disappointment, that all traces of sleepy languidness were all gone.

“Sir? Inspector Thursday?” Endeavour cocked his head. “Is everything alright?”

Fred brings himself to his feet. “Yes, yes. Everything’s fine.” He brushed off the back of his trousers, straightening himself. A question seemed to linger in the shadows of Endeavour’s face, but he does not it voice. Silently, they fall into step and walk towards the Jag parked a few metres away.

When the younger man begins to walk away to the driver’s side, Fred reached out instinctively, grabbing his narrow wrist. Endeavour startles, mouth parted in the intake of a surprised breath. “The answer to your question. From before?” Fred swallows, watching Endeavour’s eyes slipping lower, tongue darting out to wet his lips nervously. “A world without the sun would be a poor world to live in.”

“Would it?” He smiles shyly, and Fred wonders if he could possibly freeze this moment in time; that he could have the power to make Endeavour smile until his eyes crinkle in a happy curl.

Fred drops the wrist in his hand, but Endeavour takes hold of his coat sleeve, stepping closer to him. Their bodies move, closing the space in between until the tips of their shoes knock against each other.

“Yes it would.”

 

 

 

[end]


End file.
